


Distress

by NightFury326



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup sick, Hiccup wounded, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, hasn't been Beta'd, hiccup injured, idea came from a prompt, new chapters posted first to Ao3, not an OC/MainCharacter Pairing, original character villains, post httyd 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury326/pseuds/NightFury326
Summary: During a morning flight, Hiccup and Toothless find a rogue Dragon Army ship. When they try to lead them away from Berk, things don't go as planned. Based off of a prompt for Hiccup month from @Angies-Team on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter originally posted March 7, 2017 to Fanfiction.net. I don't know how I feel about back dating the chapters when I literally only have 3 HTTYD fanfictions that are unfinished on there..

Hiccup in distress prompt

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the ocean, the morning air flowing around them.  
"This is amazing!"  
They flew through the clouds, away from all the stresses of chiefdom.  
“I’d stay up here all day if I could.”  
Toothless roared, noticing an enemy ship nearby.  
Most of the early morning clouds drifted away.  
“I guess it’s time we head back, can’t leave Berk without a leader.”  
“What is it bud?’ Hiccup pulled a spyglass from the saddlebag. The sails had the familiar insignia of Drago’s warships, but seemed to be smaller than any of the ones where they held dragons. “Must be a rogue ship. Stay out of range, no sudden moves.”

————

"Look captain! I think we’re close to Berk!" a shipmate looked through his telescope.“and their chief is flying all alone."  
The captain grabbed the spyglass out of his shipmate’s hand, “ Take him down- that's an order!"  
“Alright captain.”  
—————

They stayed as far away from the ship as they could, as high up as they could.  
“They shouldn’t be able to reach us from up here, unless they’ve learned how to ride their dragons and not treat- oh you know.”  
“What the…”  
Toothless rushed to disintegrate the oncoming, seemingly perfectly aimed arrows.  
“They must be hiding some ballista on their ship.”  
They maneuvered in and out.  
“Let’s try to lead them away from Berk, it’ll at least give them a chance to prepare.”  
Toothless let out a cry for help.  
"Oh no." Hiccup spotted a huge arrow coming his way. He was knocked off his dragon his peg leg staying on the saddle.  
His left arm was hit; the force of the arrow pushing him out of the saddle. "Toothless!"  
They both fell. Hiccup frantically tried to open the flight suite, but his injured arm made it impossible. “No..no.”  
He managed to open the right side , sending him into a dizzying whirl. Toothless struggled in panic to try to catch him. Hiccup could see the ground approaching him fast. He frantically reached out to Toothless, any way to stop him from the hard fall.  
Toothless caught up to him, embracing him and ready to take the rest of the fall.  
Hiccup lost consciousness, the velocity of the fall knocking him out.

————

The group of soldiers landed on the shore.  
“Bring your dragon arrows, they won’t let their dragon master go that easily,” one of the shipmates said. “He landed here.”  
The captain jumped off the ship,  
They walked further into the wooded island.

————-

Toothless wrapped his wings around his unconscious rider.  
“Hey, I’ve found the dragon!”  
“We’re not here for the dragon, we’re here for the man who killed Drago Bludfist.”  
The night fury shot out warning shots, he wasn’t going to lose Hiccup without a fight. Several arrows pierced his dark scales and he soon lost consciousness himself.

The captain pried his way though the unconscious dragon’s wings and arms, stealing the Berkian from the shelter of the dragon.  
"Now what's Berk going to do without a chief?" The captain of the ship laughed, carrying his injured captive away.

————————————————————————

Astrid looked out to the ocean, searching for any signs of Hiccup.

”Something's wrong." She reported back. "Hiccup's not back from his morning flight with Toothless, and it's been hours."  
“Maybe he went out and found a new island.” Fishlegs suggested.  
“You know Hiccup left me in charge of the map.”  
“True.”  
“This doesn’t feel right.”  
“I say we get the other dragon riders and make an all out search.”  
“Good idea.”

“Wait, he’s been gone for over an hour?” Tuffnut asked, “I thought it was only five minutes, or at least it felt like five minutes. You know, time goes pretty fast when you’re having fun.”  
“He’s usually not gone for that long.” Ruffnut said, “At least when his chief business keeps him on Berk.”  
“True sister.”

“Eret, I have a feeling this might include some dragon hunters, you’ve worked for them before, so.”  
“Got it, General.” Eret said.  
“Okay, so we’re going to search the nearby islands, take the original dragon riders, Valka and Eret. He usually heads west, so if we check there, we should find him.”

"I'm worried, what if a bad dragon got at him?” Tuffnut said.  
“Tuffnut.” Astrid  
"We're going to find him, all of us.”

“I’ll send some terror mail to the neighboring allies, just in case this is more than just one ship of Drago’s”  
“If it’s just one ship, unless they still have captive dragons helping them, they can’t get far. If it’s more than one, and with the dragon-proof hulls, that could be tricky to beat.”  
“Well, we’re going to try.”

“Any need for the A-team?” Gustav asked.  
“Yes, train some of the new dragons in battle maneuvers, I don’t want Berk unprepared for an attack.”  
“Got it, General Hofferson.” Gustav said, flying off with Fanghook and the other auxiliary riders.

————————————————

Hiccup awoke, in searing pain. finding himself below deck of a small. His arm was bandaged, but still bleeding badly.  
“Well, it’s about time you woke up. Captain, he’s awake.”  
“Who are you?” Hiccup said, struggling to stay awake.  
“Captain Drake of the Northern Waters. I fought with Drago til the end.”   
“Yeah, you don’t look familiar.”  
“You killed my commander, and now you’re going to pay for it!!”  
“Huh? But Drago’s not..”   
“Look, what’s left of the army is out to get you.”  
“Well, it sure seems like you succeeded.”  
“They all want you dead.”   
“I wouldn’t bet much on that.”  
“We’re going to try to keep you alive, if you even last that long.”  
Hiccup felt himself slip back into unconsciousness.

—————————————————————————

“Toothless!” Valka spotted the wounded dragon from the air above an outlying island.  
The ebony dragon cried out, missing Hiccup.  
“It’s ok, I’m here, and we’re going to find Hiccup.”  
“Toothless!” Astrid flew down on Stormfly.  
“He’s wounded.” Valka said, beginning to tend to the wound. “Looks like the hunters did it.”  
“Where’s Hiccup?” Astrid said.  
“They must’ve shot him down, there’s blood on the saddle,” Eret said, observing the stained saddle.  
“Looks like they took Hiccup right out of Toothless’ arms” Astrid noticed bloodstains on the dragon’s inner wing, where he had held Hiccup after the battle with the red death.  
“They must have some sort of weapon.”  
“That’s from a ballista, they must’ve been on one of the bigger ships.” Eret said,“Unusual, normally they’d take a dragon, whether he’s wounded or not.”  
“We have to find Hiccup.” Astrid sighed, no sign of her fiancé in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally published May 15, 2017. 
> 
> Enemies capture Hiccup and the gang finds Toothless.

Hiccup held his arm in pain.  
“As much as you want him dead, he could be useful to us alive.” Hiccup heard the shipmate in a fog. “We could capture their dragons and take over Berk.”  
“No..no!” Hiccup moaned.  
“That sounds like a fine idea Sighulf. We take the dragon riders’ dragons and take Berk.”  
“If you want him alive, we’re going to need to get him more medical attention.”  
“He’s useless to his people when he’s dead.” Captain Drake said.  
He fell back into the calm of unconsciousness. 

——————

“Hiccup! Toothless!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew over the open ocean.  
“If they’re unconscious, they won’t hear you.” Snotlout said.  
“A fair point, but still worth it if they are conscious.”  
“Uhh, guys.” Ruffnut began to slow down her side of the dragon.  
“What is it?” Tuffnut said.  
“Broken tree branches not too far off.”

 

“Hold on, I think I see something,” Fishlegs said, flying Meatlug below the trees.  
“Hiccup.” Astrid and Stormfly followed, finding a clearing, and broken branches where the dragon and rider had fallen through.

“Toothless!” Astrid hopped off her dragon.  
Toothless lay unconscious under the trees, his arms grasping as if he’d been holding Hiccup. Toothless groaned, trying to open his eyes, realizing he was without Hiccup.  
“Toothless, what happened?” she asked, caressing his black scales.  
Toothless roared, opening his wings as much as he dared with his injuries.  
“Where’s Hiccup?”  
Toothless cried.  
“Whatever they did, his leg still in the stirrup…the force of what hit him was enough to loosen the rope on the leg.”  
“They still have weapons on their ships.” Eret said, “They must have heard about what happened at Berk.”  
“He can’t fly with his wing injured like this.” Valka said, concerned.  
“Looks like they came onto the island to capture Hiccup.” Eret said.  
“The knock out arrows.” Valka frowned, slowly taking out the arrow. 

Toothless groaned, carefully turning himself upright on his good wing.  
“We’ll find him Toothless, I promise.” Astrid said, stroking the dragon’s scales.  
“We better get going, can’t let those rogue soldiers get far.”  
“They’re on a boat, and we’ve got dragons.” Valka said.  
“Every dragon they had came to Berk, without the dragons on their side- they won’t get far.”  
“They’ll be overcome by our dragons, anything to save Hiccup.” Eret said.  
“Destruction!” Tuffnut said.  
“Yeah!” Ruffnut said.  
“Let’s do this!”  
“Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!”


	3. Chapter 3

"What should we do with this murderer?" Sighulf asked

"If he's worth it to his people...the brand oughta show them otherwise….if he survives the night. Just make sure he doesn't bleed to death...it could be fun to see what ransom we could make his people pay." The captain smiled.

"The great dragon master, fallen by his own enemy.." Captain Drake held the branding iron.

——

Hiccup shivered as the fever began to take hold. A rough hand undid his amour.

"No! No!" Another strong arm kept him from moving. 

He screamed in agony, as a sharp, burning pain hit his chest.

\---

Astrid and Stormfly flew onto the ship’s deck, knocking out a crew member as they landed. Jumping off, she took her ax.

Valka and Cloudjumper dismantled the catapults and net throwers.  

Valka threw open some dragon cages with her stick.

 

The crew scrambled for cover.

“Come on Barf n Belch!” Ruff and Tuff commanded.Barf blew out a trail of gas, surrounding the ship with fog. 

“Let’s do this!” Ruffnut said, as Belch let out a spark, igniting the trail behind them.

“No one messes with our Chief without messing with us!” Tuffnut said. 

“Yeah! Ruffnut said.

 

“I’m coming in hot!” Snotlout said, as he and Hookfang burned the sail. 

Eret and Skullcrusher struck down one of the crew. 

 

“It’s the traitor!” Sighulf exclaimed.

“That’s Eret son of Eret to you!” he held the man’s slender shoulders in a choke-hold. “No one messes with Berk!” 

 

They had the whole ship overtaken in a few minutes.   
  
Astrid leaped off Stormfly, racing below deck. 

"Hiccup!" Astrid raced below deck.

She gasped. Hiccup lay, curled up against the side of the ship. She felt his forehead.

“Hiccup.”He struggled to open his eyes.

His skin was pale, fever raged as the arm wound had swollen.

“Fishlegs.”

“Oh no.”

“His arm…”

“Hiccup, please, wake up.”Astrid begged, “Please.”

“We need to cauterize the wound before it gets more…” Fishlegs said. 

"Just do it." 

 

Hiccup writhed in pain, “They might hurt you, Astrid. Get out of here.”

“They’re gone.”

“But there’s probably more ships.”

“Relax, let us worry about it.”

He relaxed in Astrid’s arms. 

“Hiccup!” Valka said, her eyes on her wounded son in Astrid’s arms.

“This is going to have to do until we get back home.” Fishlegs said, adjusting the cloth to keep Hiccup’s broken elbow secure.

“As..strid.” Hiccup mumbled looking his fiancée in the eye. “We tried to get out of range but,” he took a breath,” where’s Toothless?”

 “He’s still on the island we found him on, he’s a bit hurt but he’ll be fine.”

 “Good.”

 “We have the a-team bring him back, he broke his wing.”

 “We we’re knocked off balance soo fast. I barely know what hit us.”  
  
"Yeah, your leg was left on the stirrups." Tuffnut said.   
  
"You're 'last leg'" Snotlout joked. 

"Very funny Snotlout." Hiccup said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving this story for so long. Basically a few weeks after posting chapter 2 I broke my wrist (quite literally the same injury Astrid got in Dawn of the Dragon Racers). Then life was getting in the way a bit etc. 
> 
> Now that we have the HTTYD hype back, I hope to be posting more. 
> 
> So tell me whether you enjoyed it, what parts could be improved upon etc in the comments. Leave Kudos!


End file.
